Broken Fate
by Cross E
Summary: It's Harry 6th year and he's just starting to cope with Sirius' death. But the new DADA teacher is more than just mysterious, and Harry will find out things he never thought possible... AU since HBP came out
1. Sleepless Night

Broken Fate

By: Cross E

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. But I do own the original characters in this fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 1: Sleepless Night

A new day was breaking on the horizon of the street of Privet Drive. For a summer's morning, the clouds were not a welcome sight. The faint outline of the moon was beginning to vanish as the sun of a new day rose, but the clouds kept the light to a minimum. The birds were not singing their song, but perhaps it was because of a stray cat who had been prowling around on several roofs, wanting them for it's next meal. All of the houses on Privet Drive had neatly trimmed lawns and beautiful displays of flowers, and number four was no different

The inhabitants of number four Privet Drive were all sleeping, except for one occupant. A sixteen year old Harry Potter was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, his messy black hair even more messy than usual and his emerald eyes with heavy bags underneath. This was not the first time he had not been able to sleep. For most of the summer he had been this way, and now in early August, it was taking it's toll on the young boy. Harry's thoughts were always straying to his Godfather, Sirius Black. He had lost his godfather a few months ago, but the pain always seemed fresh to him. No matter what he told anyone, he was not coping with the lose at all. The only thing keeping him going at the moment was the fact Sirius would be most upset with him if he gave up.

Harry glanced at his bedside table. On it were letters from Ron and Hermione, both begging him to send replies. But Harry couldn't, he didn't know what to say to them. He felt like he was truly alone in this world and he didn't want anything to happen to anyone else. The only letters he sent were to the Order of the Phoenix every three days to say that he was fine, but those were always short.

The prophecy also hung in Harry's mind like a dark shadow waiting to envelop him. The fate of the world rested in his hands; he knew that he would be the one who would fight the Dark Lord, Voldemort, but he didn't think it would be on this grand a scale. He would either kill Voldemort, or be killed.

A soft hooting noise made Harry glance aside. Hedwig, his snowy owl was looking at him with her huge amber eyes. Harry slid off his bed and went to his companion.

"You must think I'm nuts, huh girl?" he whispered, lest he wake the Dursleys. "Well, you might not be far off."

Hedwig just stared at Harry as he stroked her feathers. Harrysighed quietly; she was the only contact he had; he didn't even talk to the Dursleys if he could help it.

Harry looked up at the letters again. He sighed sadly. "I'd let you take letters to Ron and Hermione, only I haven't the heart to write to them. And the Order doesn't need my letter until tomorrow." He climbed back into his bed. He didn't fall asleep, but continued to stare at the ceiling. His eyes pricked with tears.

'I wish you were here Sirius.'


	2. Realization Of Truth

Chapter 2: Realization Of Truth

The rest of the week had matched Harry's current mood: gloomy and depressing. Today, however, the rain that had been falling was beginning to break and the sun was making an appearance. Harry had been awake from the previous night.In a bit of daze, he pulled some old clothes on and headed downstairs.

The first thing he noticed was how quiet the house was. No television blaring, no music playing, and no voices talking. Even in his state, Harry found this odd. The Dursleys made more noise than this; where could they be? A stop in the kitchen proved to Harry that they weren't there. Harry thought for a moment, finally concluding that they weren't home.

Harry didn't care if the Dursley's were home or not; it didn't make a difference to him. He grabbed a glass and filled it with some milk. Harry looked at the plate of muffins on the counter, but decided against having one. He hadn't been hungry much over the summer and it wasn't about to change now. Going into the living room, he sat down on the couch, wondering what he would do today. He took a sip of milk, looked around and spat the liquid right out.

Sitting in the recliner was Remus Lupin.

Remus smiled at Harry. "I was wondering when you would notice Harry."

Harry didn't say anything, he just continued to stare at his old professor. Lupin hadn't changed at all in the two months when they had last seen each other. His eyes still looked as tired as they always were, the gray in his hair was more apparent than usual, and his robes were still shabby. The smile, however, was a welcome change to what he had seen over the summer. Harry forced a small smile.

"What are you doing here Professor Lupin?" he asked quietly.

Remus chuckled a little. "Please Harry, call me Remus."

Harry blinked. "Why are you here Remus?"

"To take you to Headquarters for the rest of the summer."

Harry was taken aback. There had been no notice that this would be happening. Nothing, and suddenly, he was to be taken back to Grimmauld Place, back to Sirius' home.

The tears started to form in Harry's eyes, but he quickly forced them back. Quickly composing himself, he asked. "When are you doing this?"

"Right now," Remus replied, standing up. "Get your things together Harry, we're leaving as soon as you're packed."

Harry tried not to look surprised. "What about the Dursleys?"

"They won't be back for a few hours," Remus said, grinning mischievously. "They received tickets to a rugby game."

Harry didn't need to ask where the tickets had come from, nor did he ask why he was to be moved. He knew he wouldn't get the answer.

Telling Lupin to wait, he headed upstairs to gather his things. Hedwig gave her master a strange look as he stuffed things into his trunk.

"C'mon girl," he said, lifting up the cage with her in it. "We're going now."

It had taken a little bit, but he had made sure to have gotten everything. The Invisibility Cloak that was once his father's, the Marauder's Map from the Weasley twins, the Firebolt from Sirius...

"No," Harry told himself, fighting down the sudden surge of grief. "I can't let Professor Lupin see me cry."

It took a couple of minutes to calm himself, but he eventually dragged his trunk downstairs to where Remus waited. The former professor was examining the television, trying not to laugh.

"Muggles come up with the strangest things to keep themselves entertained. Speaking of which," he turned to Harry. "Have they been treating you okay?"

Harry shrugged. "Better than usual." His aunt and uncle usually gave him a lot of chores to do over the summer. This time, however, they had avoided him completely, only talking to him if it was necessary.

Remus looked doubtful, but didn't push it. "Got everything?" Harry nodded. "Then let's go."

"How are we going Professor?"

"I told you to call me Remus," Lupin responded. "We're going to take a Portkey. Now that the Ministry is admitting that Voldemort is back, our lives have been simpler." He gestured to an old tin can. "It'll take us right to Headquarters." He picked it up and held to Harry. "I just have to activate it with my wand."

Harry didn't take it. He just stared at Remus with sad eyes. This man who had been friends with his father; who had been friends with Sirius. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Remus?" Harry said quietly.

Remus' smile was slowly replaced with one of worry. He looked at Harry, wondering what was wrong.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

Remus' brow furrowed. "Sorry? Harry, what are you sorry for?"

"For killing Sirius."

Remus looked shocked at Harry's words. "What? You didn't kill Sirius, Harry."

"But I did!" Harry cried out. He had been holding this in for a long time, but he couldn't handle the pain any longer. "If I hadn't gone to the Department of Mysteries, Sirius would still be alive!"

"You didn't know Harry," Lupin insisted. "It was a mistake. You were tricked..."

"Exactly!" Tears were falling freely from Harry's eyes, but he didn't care. "Voldemort knew I would go after Sirius if he was in danger. Hermione told me that it was a trap, and I didn't listen! If I had only listened to her! If only I had stopped to think about, Sirius wouldn't have died!"

"Harry," Remus said, a little more sternly, "Sirius was killed by Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange, not by you."

"Sirius wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me." Harry was now whispering so quietly, Remus could hardly hear. He looked down at his sneakers. "It is my fault."

Remus frowned; this had gone on for long enough. He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and practically forced him to look up.

"What about this then," Remus stated. "Sirius told James and Lily to switch to Peter. Peter betrayed them to Voldemort and they died. Does that make it Sirius' fault for killing your parents?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed, with more than just a touch of anger. "Sirius didn't know Peter was the traitor! He had no idea what he was doing! How can you even say..." Harry stopped as it dawned on him. He looked into Remus' eyes.

"Than how can Sirius' death be your fault, when your parent's wasn't his?"

Harry just stared, letting it sink in. It wasn'this fault, not entirely at least. He had made a mistake, he had tried to save Sirius, just like Sirius tried to save his parents. He couldn't blame Sirius for that, so why should he blame himself totally?

"I still miss him," Harry muttered.

"Me too," Remus replied, sadness showing in his voice for the first time. "Sirius was like a brother to me, so were James and Peter for that matter. Now James and Sirius are dead and Peter is a traitor. Believe me Harry. I know how you feel."

"I was being selfish," Harry said, mentally beating himself up for not thinking about how others were feeling. "I'm sorry Remus, for not thinking about how you felt."

Remus let go of Harry's shoulders and embraced him. Harry, a little surprised at first, slowly hugged him back. Remus released him, his eyes a little wet.

"It's okay Harry, it's okay." Remus looked at a clock on the nearby wall. "But we really should be going Harry. Everyone is waiting for you."

"Are Ron and Hermione there?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"They arrived there yesterday," Remus confirmed. "Ready?"

Harry nodded as he touched the tin can, smiling the first proper smile all summer.

Remus pointed his wand at the can and muttered, "_Portus." _The can flickered blue for a few seconds before Harry felt himself being whisked away from number four Privet Drive to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.


	3. Returning To The Start Of It All

Chapter 3: Returning To The Start Of It All

* * *

Harry found himself staring up at the ceiling of the drawing room in Grimmauld Place. Wincing slightly from the pain in his leg, he pulled himself up off the ground. He looked around the drawing room. It was cleaner than it had been, and everything evil looking had been removed, even the tapestry. Harry gestured to Remus. 

"How did you guys remove the tapestry?"

"No idea," came the reply. "I was gone the day it happened."

Harry continued to look at the place on the wall where it had once been. His thoughts strayed to Sirius and how much he hated the tapestry which showed his family tree. About how anyone good on that had been blasted off, Sirius included. He was concentrating so hard, he almost missed the loud voices coming toward the room.

"If you had only studied for History of Magic a little more, you would have gotten..."

"Hermione, for the last bloody time, STOP LECTURING ME ON NOT STUDYING!"

Harry tried to hold back a laugh, but couldn't. It was first time all summer he had laughed. Remus was chuckling as well.

The door flung open and a girl with bushy brown hair was screaming into the hall.

"I'm just trying to help you Ron!" she screamed, turning to face the two people laughing. "You could have done better if you only..." She stopped her rant as she stared at Harry, opened mouth.

"Hi Hermione," Harry said with a little wave.

Hermione gave a shriek of delight and rushed at Harry, wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh Harry! You're here! Mr. Wealsey was just telling us you would be coming today. Oh, how are you?"

"Better than I was," he admitted. "I think I'm finally..."

"Harry! When did you get here?"

Harry managed to untangle himself from Hermione and looked at Ron. Ron was still as tall and as gangly as ever. He also had a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Ron," Harry grinned slightly at the sight of his friend.

"How have you been mate?" Ron asked as he shook Harry's hand. "Mum was going nuts worrying about you. Hermione was too for that matter."

"Why didn't you write to us?" Hermione demanded, her voice suddenly stern. "We were really worried about you."

Harry felt a little bit guilty. Even though he was grieving, he should have written to them. Even if it was only a short letter.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "I was just, upset, and I wasn't really thinking about anyone else..."

"We're not blaming you mate," Ron exclaimed. "You have a right to grief."

"We were just worried," Hermione responded, her tone softer. "We're really glad you're okay."

Harry smiled slightly. It was great to be back with his friends. Even if it was in this dark and desolate house.

A small cough directed everyone's attention to Lupin. He gave them a small grin. "Hello Ron, Hermione. I hope you two are well."

"Oh Professor!" Hermione exclaimed. Her face was turning a light red. "I didn't see there..."

Remus laughed. "It's okay Hermione. And please, call me Remus. I'm no longer you're professor."

Hermione continued to blush. Ron laughed at her. "Nice Hermione." He turned to Harry. "C'mon, Mum will want to know you're here; everyone's in the dining room."

Harry couldn't help but feel happy to be here, talking and laughing with his friends. He caught Hermione's eye and she turned away, blushing. Maybe it was just him, but she looked a little different today. He couldn't quite figure what it was though.

"So Harry, what did you get for your OWLs?" Hermione asked, her face shining.

Harry grinned and pulled out a sheet of parchment. "I actually haven't looked at them."

Hermione looked shocked. "Haven't looked at them! Well, let's see then." She promptly snatched the paper away from Harry and looked at it. Harry shook his head at Ron as they both looked on.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_The following contains your marks from your OWL exams last school year in June. OWL classes that you will be taking next year will be at the bottom._

_Charms:Exceeds Exceptions_

_Transfiguration:Exceeds Exceptions_

_Herbology:Exceeds Exceptions_

_DADA:Outstanding_

_Potions:Outstanding_

_Care of Magical Creatures:Outstanding_

_Astronomy:Poor_

_Divination:Dreadful_

_History of Magic:Poor_

_Classes for next year: Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, DADA, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. Book list will come one week before start of term_

_Professor McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Ron stared at Harry with an open mouth.

"How did you get an Outstanding in Potions? I just managed to get Acceptable."

Harry gave a rather forced smile. He wanted to take Potions, because he needed it to become an Auror. That would mean however, that he would still have to put up with Snape.

"At least you don't have to worry about Snape anymore," Harry pointed out.

"I can't become an Auror either," Ron retorted, but he looked thoughtful. "Oh well, no more greasy haired git to worry about."

Harry laughed while Hermione looked at them sternly.

"Really Ron," she muttered. "But this is good Harry. You got six OWLs."

"Thanks," Harry said with a grin. "So, what about you two? What did you get?"

"I'm taking ten," Hermione said with pride. "Got an Outstanding in all my classes, except for History of Magic, Ancient Ruins and Astronomy."

"Which she still got Exceeds Exception in," Ron put in. "I got five OWLs. How I got one in History of Magic, I'll never know. But no Transfiguration for me either."

Harry nodded, pleased at his results. He was one step closer in becoming an Auror. Srirus would have been so proud...

'Stop it,' he scolded himself.

Harry looked down at his feet. It was still hard, he told himself. He wouldn't get over this for a while. He had to accept that and move on.

He looked up and found that they had reached the dining room. Remus, who had been walking behind them, smiled.

"Go on Harry. Everyone's waiting."

Wondering just who everyone was, Harry pushed open the door.

As it turned out, everyone meant just that: everyone. Almost everyone from the Order was there. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, was having a quiet conversation with Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Professor McGonagall was listening closely. All of the Weasleys were sitting around the table, talking. Mrs. Weasley was making lunch and Nymphadora Tonks was helping, or trying to at least. Hagrid was there as well, discussing dragons with Charlie Weasley. Harry couldn't help but stare. Why was everyone here? Surely it couldn't be because of him?

Mrs. Weasley had just finished telling off Tonks for spilling the soup when she looked up at Harry. Her eyes widened and she smiled. "Hello Harry dear!"

Everyone stopped talking and looked up at Harry. Various hellos were called to him as he took a seat beside Bill and Ginny Weasley. Ginny smiled at Harry, who smiled back. Dumbledore stood up, raising his arms. Harry couldn't help but feel the sightliest bit bitter toward the old Headmaster. Even if Dumbledore did what he thought was right, it still irked Harry. He shrugged it off; now was not the time for that.

"Welcome Harry," Dumbledore said, with the all-familiar twinkle in his eyes. Harry merely nodded. "Now that we are all here, I believe we have something of importance to take care of."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry, before turning to Dumbledore. "Please Professor. Can we have lunch first before we discuss that? It's almost done."

Dumbledore seemed to ponder that before nodding. "That would probably be best Molly." He sat back down, talking to Moody once again.

Harry furrowed his brow. What was going to be discussed? He looked around and noticed that a few people were giving him sympathetic looks. Harry didn't know what he had done to deserve anyone's pity.

'Probably has something to do with Sirius,' Harry thought miserably.

"What's going on?" Harry asked Ginny.

Ginny shrugged. "No idea. Everyone just keeps saying that it's really important."

"I wouldn't worry about it Harry," Bill said with a smile. "It's just something that needs to be done."

Harry looked questioningly at Bill. Bill just smiled sadly as he offered his seat to Hermione. He went off to talk with Mr. Weasley.

"I wish people wouldn't keep things from me," Harry said with a touch of anger in his voice.

Hermione looked apprehensive. "I know Harry. No one's told us anything either."

"At least I'm not the only one this time," Harry muttered, but he smiled. Hermione looked happy that Harry wasn't going to explode.

Ron took a seat on the other side of Hermione. "At least Snape isn't here."

Harry laughed, feeling much better now.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny spent most of the time talking about their summer break. Hermione had went with her parents to America, to visit some distant relatives. Hermione was just telling them about some of the local cultures there that wizards did when lunch was served. Harry, who hadn't eaten much for a while, felt his appetite return with a vengeance. He listened to the conversations around him as he stuffed himself with steak and baked potatoes.

From what Harry gathered from the conversations, Voldemort was still laying low, even with the Ministry on alert. A few small attacks here and there, but nothing to cause a widespread panic. It also seemed that there was rumor going around that Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, was called to be sacked.

"So what has Voldemort been up to?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

Ron winced at the name, but Hermione looked thoughtful. "Nothing really," she replied. "It's surprising actually. It's almost as if he's planning something big."

Harry didn't like the sound of that. Voldemort planning something big was not cause for celebration, and as Harry could guess, it had something to do with him. Harry didn't know anything; he had been able to block out the visions when he dreamed. His scar didn't hurt nearly as much as it did last year.

"And what's this about Fudge getting sacked?"

Ron smirked at this. "It just a rumor, mind, but a lot of people are talking about getting him out off office. I guess people are mad at him for lying about You-Know-Who."

Harry couldn't say he was sad to see Fudge go. He had denied all of last year that Voldemort was alive and had made him and Dumbledore laughing stocks of the wizard community. He had also forced the horrible Dolores Umbridge into Hogwarts, who in turn made Harry's fifth year as miserable as possible. Harry shook his head, trying not to think about her.

"Potter, a word?"

Harry turned around in his seat. Professor McGonagall was standing there, eyeing him over her rectangular shaped glasses.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry said politely. Harry always seemed to think to think he was in trouble when Professor McGonagall spoke.

"I would just like to say how pleased I am about your OWLs," came the reply. "It seemes that your aspirations of becoming an Auror are indeed taking bloom." She gave Harry her rare smile, which made Harry very proud.

"Thank you Professor."

"I would also like to ask if you would be Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Miss Johnson has left and the position is open."

Harry could barely keep his mouth from dropping. "But I've got a lifetime ban!" he protested.

"Umbridge is no longer at the school," Professor McGonagall rebutted, her eyes flashing at Umbridge's name. "You have been reinstated."

Harry thought about it. He really wanted to be Quidditch Captain, but he had so much to do already. After all, in order to become an Auror, he had to get top marks, and that would take a lot of studying. Anyway, he was still on the team, and that's what really mattered.

"I don't think I'll be able to," Harry replied slowly, ignoring Ron and Ginny's protests. "I mean, I'll be busy this year with classes and marks. I think Ron would be a good captain." He didn't need to see it, but he knew Hermione was beaming at him.

Professor McGonagall looked a tad surprised at Harry's statement. "That is very commendable of you Mr. Potter." She turned to Ron. "What do you say, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron stared, gaping like a fish. Finally he said, "I would love to, but I've only been there for a year. I think it should be someone else."

Professor McGonagall looked at them critically before nodding. "Very well. I shall ask Miss Bell." She strode back to where Professor Dumbledore was.

Ron stared at Harry in disbelief. "I can't believe you passed that up!"

"I can't believe you passed it up either," Harry countered.

Ginny snickered, while Hermione tried hard not to laugh. Harry turned to Ginny. "Sorry about taking your spot away Ginny."

"It's okay," Ginny said, grinning. "I'll be trying for Chaser this year anyway."

All talked ceased as everyone finished lunch, as well as strawberry pudding for dessert. Everyone turned to Professor Dumbledore has he stood again.

"Now that we have all finished our delicious meal," he beamed at Mrs. Weasley, "it is time to get to business."

"Earlier this summer, a few of our numbers were able to provide the evidence that cleared Sirius Black's name. All of his money and possessions were released back to him." Dumbledore pulled out a scroll from the sleeve of his robes. "We are here today to read Sirius Black's will."

Harry gripped the table hard. He felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder. Most people looked at him before turning back to Dumbledore.

"Sirius had this will written a few months before his death," Dumbledore continued. "He joked about needing it when he died of boredom inside this house," Very few people laughed at this. "Well, let us read it." He unrolled the scroll and began to read.

"_This ismy last will and testament. I hope that my death hasn't caused too many grievances among you. Well, I was never one to draw out a person's misery, so lets get this over with so you can continue with your lives._

_To my godson, Harry Potter, I leave 50 percent of my gold and joint ownership Grimmauld Place when he is of age. All I ask, Harry, is that you try your hardest to remove the tapestry and my mother's portrait_.

_To my dearest friend, Remus Lupin, 25 percent of my gold and the other half of the joint ownership of Grimmauld Place. He has full ownership until Harry is of age. If you ever find that certain rat, Remus, make him suffer for the both of us._

_To Harry's friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, 10 percent of my gold goes to each of them. Thank you for taking good care of my godson all those years._

_To the rest of the Weasley family, I leave the rest of my gold. 5 percent may not seem like much, but when you're second only to the Malfoy family, it is quite a lot. Thank you for being the family Harry never had._

_To Albus Dumbledore, all the family history book in the library. I know you were always fascinated with that stuff._

_To Minerva McGonagall, all the books of Transfiguration. There are many there I think you might enjoy, Professor._

_To Rubeus Hagrid, Buckbeak the Hippogriff. He has missed you a lot and I know you missed him too. Don't worry about the Ministry trying to kill him again; they won't._

_To the rest of the Order, if you see anything in the house you want, you can take with permission from both Harry and Remus._

_It was great to have been able to spend time with many of you. I hope you don't miss me too much. And wherever I may be, I will miss you all._"

Dumbledore looked around the table with a heavy sigh. "He is truly gone now."

Harry wiped the tears that had fallen from his eyes. Luckily, he wasn't the only one. Remus was crying just as hard, his hand over his eyes. Hermione was wiping the last bit of tears from her face. Others weren't crying, but their faces were just as sad. Harry felt a fresh wave of tears.

Dumbledore was right; Sirius was truly dead and he was not coming back.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy with a lot of stuff, not to mention to Internet being a pain. Please read & review! 


	4. Of Gold And Green

Chapter 4: Of Gold And Green

Everyone had started talking again, in quiet voices. They were talking about Sirius' life, both the good and the bad. Some people were even laughing a little, remembering all the pranks he and the others had pulled during his years at school. They talked about his accomplishments after school with pride and awe. With everyone talking about Sirius, nobody noticed that someone was missing.

Harry had left the dining room when everyone had started talking. He didn't want to deal with the pain again. He was just starting to get over the grief, and now it was back in full force. All he wanted to do was be alone with his pain.

He walked upstairs to the room he and Ron had shared last year, wondering if it would be the same. Sure enough, someone had moved his trunk under one of the beds. He flung himself on to the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

No matter what, he would not cry. He had done too much of that already. He tried to think about the good times that he had with Sirius. Problem was, he couldn't really remember any. The only real time was Christmas last year, and even than it wasn't all good.

Harry shook his head, frustrated. He didn't have too many memories of Sirius, and that was bothering him. It seemed everyone had known Sirius better than him. He pushed himself off the bed and rummaged through his trunk, coming across his photo album. Flipping the pages, he found what he was looking for. His parents wedding picture. James and Lily were hugging each other, smiling up at their son. And there behind them was Sirius, laughing and grinning, looking much more healthy than Harry had ever seen him.

Furiously wiping the tears that threatened to fall, he continued looking at the photos of his godfather.

* * *

Harry was looking at a picture of his parents and Sirius when someone knocked on the door. Hermione peered in, looking concerned for Harry. 

"Dinner's ready Harry, if you want to come down. We can always send something up, if you'd rather stay here."

"No, no," Harry said tiredly. "I'll come down. Thanks Hermione." He closed the album and followed Hermione.

Hermione smiled a little sadly as they walked to the dining room. "I thought that it would be best if we let you be alone for a while. That you needed some time to yourself."

Harry found himself smiling. Usually, Hermione's methods would frustrate him to no end, but he was glad that somebody cared for his feelings.

"Thanks Hermy," he replied.

Hermione shook her head at the nickname, but smiled a little more brightly.

Dinner seemed a bit of a chore for Harry. He had to endure people telling him how sorry they were. A few members that hadn't been at Sirius' hearing were giving Harry pitying looks. He really wished that they would stop. Luckily, when supper was served, everyone stopped looking at Harry and began talking amongst themselves.

Harry enjoyed talking with Ron and Hermione. They both knew that Harry wouldn't want to talk about it. When dessert came, him and Ron were having a discussion about Quidditch and how they were going to beat the Slytherins.

After dinner, the three headed upstairs where Ron and Hermione played chess, while Harry looked on, a smile on his face. No matter what happened, he had his friends with him. He even laughed a little when Ron did a small victory dance after checkmating Hermione.

"I don't know why it's such a big deal," Hermione said irritably, "you always win."

"It's just nice to know that I can beat you at something," Ron grinned. He turned to Harry. "You want to play?"

Harry yawned, and looked at a nearby clock. It was getting late and he was tired.

"Not tonight," Harry yawned. "I need to get some sleep."

Hermione yawned as well. "It is getting late. I'm going to head to bed. Good night you too."

"Good night Hermy!" the boys said in perfect unison.

Hermione muttered something about 'boys' and headed off to her and Ginny's room.

Harry pulled on his night clothes and crawled into bed. He hadn't realized how tired he was. He barely heard Ron say good night before he was asleep.

* * *

_Harry looked around. All he could see was darkness. There was nothing, well, nothing he could see anyway. He couldn't even see himself, it was so dark. And it was quiet. No, not quiet, there was no sound, not even from himself._

_Suddenly, a bright light appeared before him. It was so brilliant that Harry had to shield his eyes. He could feel a strange warmth coming from it. He dared to look again and, to his surprise, the light wasn't blinding him anymore. It was still as bright, but it was no longer affecting him. Now that he could see, he observed the light for the first time._

_It was a tall pillar, stretching up as high as Harry could see. It looked like there was no end to it. Wisps of energy were surrounding it, circling slightly. The colour, he noticed, seemed white at first, but there was a metallic edge to it, almost silver in colour._

_It was giving off tremendous energy, but it didn't scare Harry. On the contrary, he felt comforted by the light. Harry moved to touch it._

_Suddenly, it flashed and began to move violently. The light was blinding again, but this time, it was even more so. Even covering his eyes did not stop it. Harry gave a soundless cry and he collapsed onto the ground. But then, just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Harry risked uncovering his eyes. What he saw shocked him._

_The large pillar has spilt into two smaller ones. Both were only taller than Harry by half a foot. And instead of them being white with a metallic edge, they were both different colours. The one on the right was a gold colour with a silver edge_, _while the one on the left was green with black._

_Harry felt a sudden chill coming from the one on the left. It reminded him almost like Voldemort. He moved closer to the other one. It was still emitting a warm aura. It reminded him of Sirius. He tried to say something, but nothing came out._

_The pillars began to twist around themselves. Harry noticed that they were changing shape, beginning to look human. Harry felt the power of them grow._

_Before he knew what was happening, Harry fell to his knees, in pain. The green one was lashing out at Harry, trying to kill him. He felt the pain lessen as the gold one protected him. All the while, the shapes continued to change, looking more human every second. Harry could almost see distinctive feature on them. Soon he could see who they were, but before he could, another spasm went through him. He closed his eyes, willing it to stop, but he was slowly slipping away..._

* * *

Harry awoke with a start, sweat all over his body. He touched his scar, expecting it to start hurting, but it never did. Harry breathed a small sigh of relief. For once, it was a normal dream. A nightmare, perhaps, but it wasn't one because of Voldemort. He had been practicing Occumancy every night and had finally succeeded in stopping the visions of Voldemort. It was easy when a certain Professor wasn't making him miserable. 

This dream, however, was nagging Harry. He didn't know why, but it seemed very important to him.

He looked over to Ron to see him still sleeping. Harry smiled slightly as he rolled over to face the wall. He'd tell Ron and Hermione about the dream tomorrow.

* * *

"Harry! You should really be practicing to stop Voldemort from entering your mind!" 

It was breakfast the next morning. Most the members were away on business or other things. The only ones there were the Weasley's and Remus Lupin. Harry was telling Ron and Hermione about the strange dream he had last night. Luckily for him, everyone else were talking very loudly, not paying attention to them.

"I have been practicing Hermione," Harry assured her, "and it wasn't a vision; it was a normal dream, but it felt weird."

"Felt weird?" Ron repeated. "Weird how?"

"I don't know," Harry sighed. "It just was. And I don't know why, but those pillars of light are important, I know they are."

"What colours did you say they were?" Hermione questioned.

Harry put his head in his hands, trying to remember; it was starting to slip away.

"The first pillar was white, with a gray tinge to it. When it split, one of them was gold with a little bit of silver, and the other was green with a little black. Also, the gold one was comforting and warm; the green one was menacing and cold." He looked at Hermione. "Do you know what that could mean?"

Hermione stirred her oatmeal, deep in thought. "I think the gold one could mean a Gryffindor," she said at last, "and the green one could be a Slytherin. Those are their house colours, after all"

"What about the big one?" Ron demanded. "Do remember how that one felt Harry?"

Harry nodded. "It was comforting, like the gold one, but the aura was more powerful than either of the small ones." Harry sighed sadly. "I have no idea what that could be mean."

Hermione nodded unhappily. "Me neither, but I'll think about it, and let you know when I figure it out."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry smiled.

"Besides, look on the bright side!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry looked at Ron, puzzled. "Bright side?"

"Yeah! While you try to figure this out, you won't think about Sirius' death too much!"

Harry smiled, silently agreeing with Ron. Because of the dream, Harry wasn't feeling sad about Sirius anymore. That still didn't stop him from throwing a roll at Ron's head, though.

* * *

A/N: I'm really, really, REALLY sorry for not updating in so long! I've been busy with this accursed thing called work and many other things. Enjoy! 


	5. Familiar Places

Chapter 5: Familiar Places

The last few weeks of summer break passed quite quickly. Harry had almost completely forgotten about the weird dream. There were many things that had driven it from his mind. He had also almost gotten over Sirius' death. There were a couple of times that a wave a grief would engulf him for a moment, but those passed; and they were becoming less and less.

There were still some rooms in the house that needed cleaning. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were the ones who were mostly stuck with the duty. Everyone else had work or business for the Order. Luckily, there were no creatures, just a lot of dirt and some rather strange items. Sometimes, Mrs. Weasley or Remus would help them; but it was mostly just the kids.

When they weren't cleaning, they were guinea pigs for the Weasley twin's new inventions. Fred and George's joke shop was booming. There were so many different jokes and prank items that they had. Harry, Ron and Ginny were only too glad to help them, while Hermione stayed back and watched. One particular day had Harry and the two youngest Weasleys with a large amount of acne on their faces. Fortunately, the effects only lasted for a day, than they were back to their normal selves.

It was a week before the new term when the owls from Hogwarts arrived. Harry and Ron were playing chess in the lounge when Mrs. Weasley came in, holding the letters.

"Letters from Hogwarts have arrived," Mrs. Weasley announced. "I'll send someone to get the stuff, so let me know before hand if you need something extra."

Harry looked up from the board. He hadn't went to Diagon Alley since third year. He only had two more years before he was out of school. He really wanted to go. "Mrs. Weasley? Can't we go and get our stuff?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry, shaking her head. "I really don't think that would be..."

Harry jumped up before she could finish. He knew that these people were keeping an eye on him, but he didn't want to be locked up forever. He couldn't say that though, so he had to try a different method.

"Oh please Mrs. Weasley," Harry implored her. "Shopping for Hogwarts' stuff at Diagon Alley is a tradition! We've missed out on it the last two years and we've only got two more years of school." He looked at her with wide eyes. "Besides, I want to go and see how the twins' shop is doing, make sure they're doing okay."

He knew that Mrs. Weasley was worried about her twin sons' health. They stayed at the shop often, and though they were making a lot of profit, she wanted to make sure they came home and took a rest. He also knew that Mrs. Weasley couldn't stand to have one of her children, Harry and Hermione included, looking sad.

"Well... I suppose it is tradition," Mrs. Weasley said slowly. "And someone has to go tell the twins to come and eat something." She looked at Harry, who was putting on his best hopeful expression, than to Ron, who was also looking like he really wanted to go as well.

"Oh, alright, you can go," she relented, not looking too happy about it. "But someone has to be with you at all times. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly," Harry replied, trying not to grin. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley huffed slightly, but smiled as she left the letters on a nearby table. Harry grabbed them and passed Ron his. Ron grinned.

"That was brilliant Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "I was sure she wasn't going to let us go again this year."

"I know," Harry said, grinning now. "I'm tired of being locked up in this horrible place. We need some fresh air once in a while."

"Only..." Ron looked around. He lowered his voice. "Don't tell Hermione. She might not take to kindly to you doing that to mum."

Harry agreed. He certainly didn't want to do anything that would make Hermione angry with him.

* * *

The next day, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were heading off to Diagon Alley. Remus was the one that would accompany them to Diagon Alley. He was just finishing giving them instructions.

"...And stay together. No one is allowed to go off any where by themselves. Understood?"

Harry felt like rolling his eyes, but nodded. Remus had only told them this about a hundred times in the past hour.

Remus took a small pinch of Floo Powder out of a pot. "We'll go to the Leaky Cauldron first. And yes, Harry, I know you don't traveling by floo."

Harry grinned sheepishly. Remus muttered "_Incendio_" and the fireplace lit up. He threw the powder onto the flames and it turned emerald green. "So, whose first?"

"I'll go first," Hermione volunteered. She stepped into the fire, called out "Leaky Cauldron!" and was gone.

"Why don't you go next Harry?" Remus suggested.

Not wanting to go at all, Harry merely nodded. He stepped into the flame and, after coughing a little, called out "Leaky Cauldron!" He immediately felt himself began to rotate on the spot and he disappeared, only to reappear at the Leaky Cauldron, wobbling dangerously.

Hermione was there to help him out of the fireplace. "You okay Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. He took his glasses off and wiped off some soot and ash. "I'll just never get used to that."

Hermione smiled sympathetically as Ginny came out of the fireplace. "You okay Harry?" she asked with a grin.

Harry shook his head, smiling slightly. "I'm fine. Starting to get used to it."

As Ron appeared, Harry noticed that many of the patrons of the bar were all staring at him, pointing and whispering. The whisperings were not the type he had to put up with last year. From what he could tell, all of them were sounding positive. A few even smiled and waved at him. Harry forced a smile to his face. When was he going to be normal?

Finally Remus came out, dusting himself off.

"Right then," he said. "First stop, Gringotts Bank."

Once they entered Diagon Alley, the trip there was uneventful. A lot of people were staring at Harry, but he ignored it all. When they reached the bank and went down to the vaults, Harry noticed that there was more money in his vault than ever before. It took him a moment to realize that it was the money he had gotten from Sirius. Another wave of grief hit him and he hastily stuffed money into his bag, not wanting to stay any longer.

After a visit to the Weasley's vault, which now too held more money, they were heading to the apothecary to pick up more Potion ingredients. It was there that Hermione asked, "Have you guys even looked at your lists yet?"

Harry and Ron exchanged looks before grabbing their lists out of their pockets. Harry saw a few new books, especially in Charms and Transfiguration. There was one book in particular that caught his attention.

"Beginning To Combat Casting by Griffin Shercliff" Harry read. "Another new Defense teacher. Wonder how it'll be?"

"Whoever it is," Ron grumbled, "they better be better than the last one."

Harry couldn't agree more. Anyone had to better than that foul toad Umbridge.

"Hey Professor," Harry called to Remus. "Do you know who the new Defense teacher is?"

"How many times have told you to call me Remus?" He shook his head. "And no, I haven't heard who Professor Dumbledore hired this year. As a matter a fact, I'm not even sure the other teachers know either."

Harry thought that slightly odd, but shrugged it off. If this one actually taught them something and wasn't evil, he didn't care too much.

After the apothecary, Remus led them to the twins joke shop, _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_. Harry had been looking forward to this. Inside the shop were pranks upon pranks. Harry noticed the Portable Swamp and Wildfire Whiz-bangs all over the place. There were also dozens of boxes of the Skiving Snakeboxes. He noticed that their new product, Instant Acne, was there as well.

"Harry, old boy! We were wonder when you'd bless us with your presence!"

Harry grinned as Fred made his way out of the back.

"Business is going well than?"

"Well! It's booming? George! Come out here! Our generous benefactor has come at last!"

Harry felt himself go red. "You saw me the other day at the manor"

George had appeared with a huge grin.

"Mr. Potter! So nice of you to come! Let me give you the grand tour!"

With an arm around Harry's shoulder's, George started showing him around, with Fred as the commentator. Everyone else was just laughing.

Ten minutes later, everyone was leaving the shop, everyone carrying various joke items. The twins refused to take any of Harry's money and he got all of them for free. Harry couldn't help but grin; he couldn't wait to get Malfoy with some of these.

"And now," Remus announced. "We're going to get the books, than he have to head back."

Everyone groaned about going back to Number 12, though Hermione looked pleased that they were finally getting the books.

Harry was following behind Ginny when he saw it. For a minute, it looked a flash of gold with silver lining was near the apothecary. When he turned to look at it fully, he saw a man standing there instead. At first, Harry thought it that he was looking at Snape. A better look showed him that the man was younger than that and his hair wasn't greasy. There was something familiar about the man, but Harry couldn't see what it could possibly be.

"Professor!" Harry called, turning to Remus. "Do you know who that man is standing at the apothecary?"

Remus stopped and looked in said direction. He looked confused. "What man, Harry?"

Harry turned to point him out, only to find that the man was no longer there. He had vanished into thin air. Harry stared at the spot for a second.

"Ne- Nevermind," he said after a bit.

It wasn't until they were purchasing their books that Harry remembered the familiarity. He had just grabbed the new Defense Against the Dark Arts book, and it came to him.

The gold with silver flash he saw was one of the auras from his dream. Harry was almost sure of it. That man must have had the same aura! Harry thought about telling Ron and Hermione this, but decided against it. He wanted to try and figure this out by himself first before asking them to help. After all, the gold aura was the kind one.

Slightly satisfied, Harry followed the others back to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

A/N: Quicker update than usual. Enjoy reading this and review! Have fun! 


	6. Back To School Again

Chapter 6: Back To School Again

The first of September had finally arrived. The morning was met with a multitude of noise. The four Hogwarts students were running back and forth, trying to gather all their things. Harry had just finished dragging his trunk downstairs amid the screaming of Mrs. Black's portrait; they hadn't been able to remove her yet. He slapped his head in frustration, he had forgotten Hedwig! He rushed past Hermione, who was carrying Crookshanks in his wicker basket.

"Hurry up!" she called after him. "We're going to be late!"

Harry ran to his room, grabbed Hedwig in her cage and ran back to the hall. Everyone else was there waiting for him. Ron and Ginny were both looking tired and Hermione was slightly breathless. Mrs. Weasley and Remus would be taking them to King's Cross by foot.

"Everyone ready?" Mrs. Weasley said briskly, looking at each of them.

Everyone nodded, except Ron, who groaned. "Wait. I forgot my Defense text." He quickly rushed back upstairs. Mrs. Weasley made a small huffing noise, but that was it.

Harry and Ron had actually found the new Defense book surprisingly interesting. It had mentioned stuff about different elements and how they could use these elements for combat, but they still weren't sure how to do that yet.

Finally Ron came back downstairs, grinning at Harry. Harry grinned back, but was the only on to do so. All the females were looking annoyed and Remus looking impatient.

"Now, is everyone ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked, glaring at her youngest son.

There was a collective nod and she shrunk everyone's trunks for easy carrying. The trip was uneventful, no one was talking, they were all trying to keep a brisk walking pace. Harry couldn't help but notice a few squirrels gathering nuts.

'Sirius was chasing squirrels last year to amuse me,' Harry thought to himself. Than he realized he had just thought about Sirius and it didn't hurt. Maybe he was finally over it! Feeling a bit better, he picked up the pace.

They reached King's Cross with a few minutes to spare. They stopped in-between Platforms 9 and 10, where the invisible Platform nine and three quarters was.

"Alright," Remus said quietly. "Harry, you and Ron go first."

Harry and Ron stood by the invisible barrier with their stuff, pretending to be chatting animatedly. Then, when no one was watching, leaned in and fell through. There, standing before them, was Platform nine and three quarters and the incredible scarlet Hogwarts Express. Harry couldn't help but grin. He was going back.

Hermione and Ginny fell through and Mrs. Weasley and Remus a few minutes later. Remus smiled at Harry.

"Now, you four have a good term. And Harry, send me an owl when you get the chance."

Harry nodded, not really knowing why Remus wanted him to send him a letter.

"Now go, before the train leaves without you." Mrs. Weasley sniffed, pulling out a handkerchief. She hugged her two children, than Hermione and finally Harry.

Harry and the others headed to the train. They were just trying to find a compartment when Hermione grabbed Ron's arm. Ron glared at her.

"Ron. Prefect meeting?"

"Oh yeah," Ron's face fell. "We'll come after it's done." With a wave, Ron and Hermione set off to the Prefect's compartment. Harry, like Ron, had completely forgotten that those two were Prefects.

"Well, c'mon Harry," Ginny urged. "We have to find a spot before they're all taken."

Harry nodded to Ginny. Than realized that Ginny was still there. "I thought you were made a Prefect?"

Ginny snorted. "Nah. I'll probably go the Fred and George route, just you see." They both laughed as they tried to find an empty compartment.

They found one right in the middle that was completely empty. There were just settling in when the door slid open.

"S-sorry, I didn't know... Oh! Hi Harry!"

"Hello Neville," Harry replied with a smile.

Neville, the forgetful Gryffindor fifth year grinned a little. "I can't find anywhere else to sit. Is it okay..."

"Of course!" Harry exclaimed. "Make yourself at home."

The train started moving a minute later and Harry couldn't help but feel happy. He was going back to Hogwarts.

During the first bit, the three swapped summer stories. Apparently, Neville's gran had been a little cross with him for going to the Department of Mysteries, but she was also extremely proud of her grandson. She had bought him a new wand and he said it was doing him good already.

"I'm not making many mistakes anymore," he told them happily. "Gran was so happy."

"How did you do on your OWLs?" Harry asked him.

"I got an O in Herbology and in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I couldn't believe it when I saw it!"

Harry smiled. He knew Neville was really good at Herbology and he had proved last year just how good he was in DADA.

"So how are OWLs?" Ginny asked. "I'm taking them this year."

"Hard," Neville replied. "I think I had a nervous breakdown every second day."

Harry laughed at that. "I didn't do that, but they were still annoying. I think everyone hates OWLs. Well, maybe not Hermione." They all chuckled, knowing how Hermione was. Harry couldn't help but smile at the thought of Hermione pouring over tons of textbooks. It was sweet, actually.

Neville had also heard about Sirius being cleared. He said that he was sorry for Sirius dying and that he knew what it was like to lose someone. Harry just smiled his thanks. At least people knew Sirius was innocent now.

The time passed as they played a few games of Exploding Snap and ate various treats from the food trolley. Harry noticed that Ginny and Neville were getting along quite well. He couldn't help but grin.

The compartment door slid open and Ron and Hermione entered with their stuff. To Harry's surprise, Luna was right behind them. Hermione smiled at Neville and took a seat beside Harry. Luna had her familiar faraway look to her, but she nodded to everyone as she took a seat beside Ginny. Ron, on the other hand, looked annoyed. He grabbed a Chocolate Frog, ripped the package open and bit it's head off.

"Let me guess... Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"The one and only. Started the usual insulting my family, than Hermione, than you. Than when he saw Luna, he started on her too. Almost gave him a bloody nose right there and than!"

"And it's a good thing you didn't!" Hermione exclaimed. "You would have gotten into trouble. But, I do admit, he would have deserved it."

Harry nodded to Hermione, than noticed that Luna was already wearing her robes and had a badge pinned onto them. "You're a prefect, Luna?"

"Oh yes," Luna said in a vague voice. "Daddy was so pleased when I got my letter, he bought me something to detect Hullamesks with."

Harry decided not to ask what Hullamesks were. "Did you have a good summer?"

Luna smiled for the first time. "It was wonderful. We had found a Crumble-Horned Snorkack nest, but it had been abandoned, but we a good time in Sweden anyway. Maybe next time we'll find one."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but Harry smiled. Even if Luna believed in some weird stuff, she did understand what Harry was going through.

Hermione had pulled out her new Transfiguration textbook and began to read it. Luna was telling Neville and Ginny about a flying creature called a yutal. They looked interested, but neither looked like they believed her. Harry and Ron were eating some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Harry had just grabbed a gold coloured one and was about to pop it into his mouth.

'Gold... Just like that flash...'

Harry's mouth close with a snap and the bean fell to the floor. He had almost forgotten about the encounter with that strange guy in Diagon Alley. He had tried to figure it out by himself, but nothing came to him.

Poking Hermione to get her attention and gesturing to Ron, he told them what had happened in a hushed tone.

When he finished, Ron looked annoyed. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I wanted to figure it out on my own," Harry replied. "But I can't make any sense of it."

Hermione was looking a tad annoyed as well, but she nodded. She made sure the other three were occupied, than turned to Harry. "Well, he's obviously the gold aura from the dream."

"I know that," Harry said impatiently. "I figured that out. I'd like to know what it means."

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. The only thing I can think of is to keep an eye out for either him or the other one."

Harry looked unhappy, but he knew that it was the best he could hope for. Before he could say anything, the door slid open.

Malfoy was there with his usual cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. For once, however, Malfoy wasn't smirking at them. There was a heavy scowl on his pointed face.

Harry glared at the blonde Slytherin. "Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Just a simple warning Potter. You will pay for what've you done."

"Oh really?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "The last time that happened, the three of you were cursed into slugs."

That got a laugh from everyone in the compartment. That just made Malfoy's lip curl.

"You think I'm afraid of someone who needs his battles fought for him?" he sneered, his usual composure back. "You'll rue the day you messed with me Potter." He turned to leave. "I can't stay here any longer with that filthy Mudblood here." Chuckling he left with his two thugs.

Harry, instead of getting angry and going after him, raised an eye. "That was kinda weak coming from him."

"Yeah," Ginny replied. "Maybe he's run out of insults at last."

"Whatever," Ron grumbled. "Just so long as he's gone."

The time past uneventfully after that. Everyone had changed into their school robes and the train had just started to slow down. Harry smiled slightly as he and his friends got off the train, talking quite happily.

He was finally home.

* * *

A/N: Keep the reviews coming, it's great motivation! 


	7. Professor Shurcliff

Chapter 7: Professor Shercliff

The first thing Harry heard as he got off the train was the familiar, "Firs' year this way! Firs' years this way! All right you three?"

Harry waved at Hagrid as the terrified first years made their way to the boats. It was fairly cold out and Harry did not envy the people having to cross in the boats. It took a few minutes before the carriages arrived. He saw the demonic Thestrals pawing the ground impatiently and couldn't help but stare. He may have used them to get to the Ministry of Magic last year, but he still wasn't used to seeing the black Pegasi. He, Ron and Hermione got into a carriage.

As the carriage moved, Hermione stared out the window with a thoughtful expression. "I wonder what it would be like to actually see them?"

"See what?" Harry asked.

"The Thestrals." Hermione waved at the window. "I wonder what they look like. I mean, I know what they should look like, but I haven't actually seen them before."

Ron looked out the window, puzzled. "Yeah, I can't see them either. I mean, Sirius... died, so why can't..."

"We never actually saw him die," Hermione replied promptly. "Harry and Neville were the only ones who... Oh, I'm sorry Harry!"

Harry had looked out the window, looking a little sad. "It's okay Hermione."

None of them said a thing as the carriages pulled up to the gates of Hogwarts. Harry stepped and looked up at the massive castle that was Hogwarts. "It is good to be back though."

"It is, isn't it," Hermione agreed. "C'mon, we better hurry."

"Yeah, don't want to miss the feast," Ron muttered to Harry.

They entered the doors, stepping into the Entrance Hall. All the way to the Great Hall, Harry and Ron's stomach's were growling. Hermione kept muttering about them.

The Great Hall was packed full of students. The three of them made their way to the Gryffindor table. They found seats near Nearly Headless Nick. He bowed to each of them.

"Good evening, my young friends."

"Hi Nick," Harry replied, looking abashed. He hadn't forgotten the talk they had last year. "Um, about last year..."

"It is alright," Nick said with a wave of his hand. "I understand how you feel."

Harry nodded and turned back to his friends. "About Sirius."

Hermione nodded in understanding, but Ron was too busy staring up at the staff table to notice anything.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed. "Pay attention!"

Ron jerked slightly. He looked disgusted. "You are not going to believe this. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher..."

Harry felt his heart stop. It couldn't be Umbridge, could it? "What? What's wrong?"

"Just look up at the staff table!"

Harry and Hermione did look. Professor McGonagall was with the first years, as was Hagrid. Flitwick was talking with Spourt. And Dumbledore was talking to Snape. Only this Snape didn't have greasy hair, his face was tan and he looked younger. And there was another Snape at the end of the table, looking surly. There were two Snapes!

Harry stared from one Snape to the other. The one talking to Dumbledore was not Snape. Now that Harry actually looked, the two didn't look alike that much. Only the long black hair and black robes were the same. But the man did look a lot like Snape at a quick glance. Harry noticed that most of the students were doing a double take, and there were a lot of moans. Except from the Slytherin table; they were all grinning.

Harry stared at the man. There was something familiar about him and it wasn't just because he looked like Snape. Harry knew he had seen the man before, but where?

"He does look a little like Snape," Hermione nodded. "But that doesn't mean he'll be like him."

"He better not," Ron muttered.

They were joined by Ginny and Neville. They also did a double take when they saw the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; Neville looking a little pale. Snape was one of Neville's greatest fears after all.

Finally, Hagrid had taken his seat at the staff table and Professor McGonagall was leading the first year students into the Great Hall. All of them looked pale and frightened. McGonagall retrieved the stood with the Sorting Hat on it. Everyone waited for the brim to open and for it to start singing.

"_In days of day that have long since past,_

_I have watched the castle all this time,_

_Watching student after student come,_

_And I have sorted everyone one._

_Perhaps you will be in Gryffindor;_

_The most noble and brave of them all._

_Or maybe in Hufflepuff;_

_The hardworking and diligent are all there._

_Then again, you could be Ravenclaw;_

_The wisest and the brillant you will find._

_And finally, there is Slytherin;_

_The cunning and the scheming are there to find._

_No matter where you go, remember this:_

_A terrible time is coming to all,_

_And we must all be as one._

_United we stand, divided we fall,_

_Remember my words, or we will all fail..."_

Everyone applauded the Sorting Hat, but there were a few whispering like last year.

"Still giving us the same warning," Ron said, "only in the form of a different song."

"It's a warning we should listen to," Hermione reminded hum.

Harry wanted to agree, but joining with Slytherin? Unless Harry met some nice Slytherins, he couldn't see that happening.

Everyone turned their attention to Professor McGonagall as she unrolled the scroll in her hands.

"When I call your name, you will come up and put on the Hat. It will call out the house that you belong to, and you are to go to that table."

"Blackwood, Aaron!"

A boy with a prideful stride walked up and put the Hat on. A second later the Hat yelled out, "Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table burst out into applause as Aaron Blackwood went to join them.

"Collins, Tricia!"

"Hufflepuff!"

Harry looked up at the staff table; the new teacher was staring at him! Harry stared back for a moment before the teacher turned away to look over the rest of the students. He felt a slight chill.

"Are you alright?" Hermione whispered.

Harry smiled and nodded as "Fisher, Tyler!" joined the Gryffindor table.

Harry couldn't help but wonder what this Defense teacher would be like. After all the only decent one had been Remus Lupin; all the others had been evil, or in Lockhart's case, stupid. Couldn't he have one Defense teacher that wasn't interested in him at all?

Finally, "Wells, Michael!" was placed into Ravenclaw, and Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome everyone. Later will be the time to talk, but for now... Tuck in!"

Everyone looked down expectantly as food appeared on the golden plates. Harry and Ron dove right in.

"Ahhhh, this is better," Ron replied.

Most of the talk centered around Voldemort, though no one would speak his name. Harry could only roll his eyes at what some people were saying what the Dark Lord was up to. That didn't have a clue.

Harry took another look at the head table. The new teacher was finishing some steak and potatoes, talking with Hagrid. He didn't know why the new professor was so fascinating to him.

Finally, desserts came and left and Dumbledore stood up again. All the talk died down and all the attention turned to the Headmaster.

"I say again; welcome old and new to Hogwarts. There a few start of term notices that I shall get out of the way first. Firstly, Mr. Filch, our caretaker, wanted to remind everyone that magic is not to be used in the corridors. And that the list of banned items has now included anything with the brand name, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

This caused a few laughs, and groans from all the students. Dumbledore just smiled in amusement.

"The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students; as is the village of Hogsmeade to all students below third year."

Dumbledore looked around before continuing.

"Again, we have a new appointment to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Everyone, please welcome. Professor Shercliff."

Professor Shercliff stood up and gave a little bow. All of the teachers clapped for him. The students did too, but it was rather quiet. Harry, Ron and Hermione all exchanged looks.

"Shercliff... Why does that sound familiar?" Harry wondered.

"That's the name of the author of our new Defense texts," Hermione replied.

Ron groaned, and Harry silently agreed. They certainly didn't need another Lockhart.

"Great... Just great..." Ron groused.

"It might not be the same person," Hermione reasoned. "It might be a relative, or someone completely different altogether."

Harry didn't think that was possible, but he didn't say anything.

Dumbledore waited for the noise to quiet down before he continued. He looked much more serious now.

"We are in for some trying times, now that Voldemort is back." He waited for the shuddering to die down. "There will be a few security measures that will be used for your safety. And I would like to add that now, more than ever, is the time for all of us to work together. United we stand, divided we fall."

Again, he waited a moment for the whispers to die down. "Now is the time for all of us to go to bed. Classes start tomorrow. Off you all go."

Everyone stood, preparing to head to their dormitories. Hermione gave Ron a look, and he began calling for the first years to follow him. Before Hermione could go, Harry grabbed her hand.

"Wait. What's the password?" he asked.

"Oh, right. It's 'angel wings'." She smiled. "See you there Harry."

Harry sort of stared at her as she left with the Ron and the first years. He had an odd feeling in his chest, but it was a good feeling.

Than he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle; someone was watching him. He turned and saw Shercliff giving him another look. Shercliff gave a half smile before turning away. Harry shook it off and headed toward Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry... wait!"

Harry turned to see Ginny and Neville running to him. He waited for them to catch up.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Just wanted to walk with you there," Ginny replied, grinning.

Harry smiled and the three took off.

"So what do you think of the new Defense teacher?" Neville asked. "Do you think we'll be having the DA this year?"

Harry smiled in remembrance. He had a lot of fun with the DA, until that sneak gave them away. But would they really need it now that Umbridge was gone?

"I don't know actually," he admitted. "I'll guess we'll have to see what the new professor is like."

Both of them nodded, but they didn't look happy. "The DA was a lot of fun," Ginny sighed.

"And I learned a lot from that," Neville added.

They didn't say much until they reached the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"Angel wings," Harry responded properly.

"Of course." The portrait swung open and they entered. Nobody was really in the common room, and certainly not Ron or Hermione.

"Well, I'm off to get some sleep," Ginny said. "Good night boys." She left for her dormitory, Harry and Neville to theirs.

Ron, and other two boys, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, were already in their night clothes. Ron wasn't looking happy.

"First years keep getting boastful," he growled. "We were never like that when we were first years..."

Harry decided it was best not to mention anything, and nodded hello to Seamus and Dean. Dean smiled back, but Seamus turned away, looking ashamed. Harry guessed this had to do with last year. Harry and Neville got their night things.

Harry said good night to Ron and fell onto the bed. As his eyes began to close, we couldn't help but wonder what this year would bring...

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Life's been a little hectic lately, I'll try to update regularly. Thank you for everyone who reviewed. 


	8. Potions and Points

Chapter 8: Potions and Points

It was the next morning and the first day of classes; Harry and Ron made their way to the Great Hall in a sleepy daze. Hermione was already sitting at the table, enjoying some toast and talking to Ginny.

"It's about time you two got here," Hermione remarked, pushing some toast toward Harry. "I was wondering if you were still sleeping."

"Just got a little lost," Harry said vaguely, taking the toast gratefully. "Have the timetables been handed out yet?"

"No, not yet, I think... Oh wait, here they come."

McGonagall was passing by, handing them out. Harry scanned his with interest. Beside him, Ron's brow furrowed.

"Why are there blank spots on my timetable?" he wondered.

"I'm guessing those would be breaks while other people have classes," Hermione replied.

"Excellent, a free period."

Hermione shot Ron a reproving look. "I'd hardly call those free periods, we'll need them for all the work we'll be getting this year.

"Did you have to mention that?" Ron groaned.

Harry didn't add anything. He looked at his first class with a frown. "Why the first class? Why?"

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Look at the first class we're having," Harry said pointing it out.

Hermione looked, and she too frowned. "Well... we were going to have Potions sooner or later."

Harry looked unhappy, but Ron simply laughed. "Am I ever glad that I don't have that class anymore.

Harry resisted the urge to throw a dirty look at his friend and continued to view his timetable. After Potions was Herbology, than lunch, than...

"We have Defence after lunch," Harry proclaimed.

The three of them looked up at the Head Table. Shurcliff was chewing on porridge with a far-off look in his eyes.

"Well, at least we won't have to wait long to see what kind of teacher he is," Hermione stated. "So Harry... are we still having the DA this year?"

Ron looked on, an interested look on his face. Harry shrugged. "I want to wait and see what Defence is like first. See if we really need it or not."

Hermione nodded, looking a little sad. "It was a lot of fun, you were a really good teacher Harry."

Harry was a little taken aback. He hadn't expected to hear a compliment like that from Hermione. He felt a bit of warmth on his face.

Hermione checked her watch. "We better get going Harry. We don't want to provoke Snape on the first day."

That snapped Harry back to his senses. "Good idea," he said gathering his things. "We'll see you at Herbology," he added to Ron.

"Have fun, you two," Ron grinned, dodging the crumbs that Harry threw.

* * *

Harry and Hermione made in the dungeons in plenty of time. Harry noticed that he and Hermione were the only Gryffindors in the NEWT level potions class. Also with them were two Hufflepuffs, a couple of Ravenclaws, and a great deal of Slytherins. Malfoy was glaring at both of them as they entered. They found seats at the very back, sharing with Susan Bones of Hufflepuff.

"Hello," she said quietly, smiling. "Nice to see you two made it in here."

"Hi Susan," Harry replied. "I'm actually surprised that I made it here, but it shouldn't be a surprise the Hermione made it here."

Susan laughed a bit and Hermione blushed. Any more conversation was cut off as Snape entered the dungeon. Seeing him clearly for the first time, Harry saw that the Potions Master was under a bit of a strain, looking very edgy and tired. Harry supposed that his spying was beginning to take a toll on him. Snape was still able to sneer at the entire class.

"Well, well... Seeing you here shows me that you all have the necessary knowledge in Potions, although I do doubt the ability in some of you." Here he shot Harry a look of loathing, which Harry did his best to ignore.

"The potions you will be studying and making here are much more difficult than in the first five years you spent here. Any of you who lack the skill to continue will leave."

Snape glared around, before tapping his wand against the blackboard; a series of instructions appeared there.

"You will be making an Invisibility Potion today, this will be the most difficult potion you will have ever attempted." Everyone just stared at him. "Well? Get to work!"

Everyone hurried to get their potion ingredients out and begin. It was difficult, but made easier by one simple thing. Snape was prowling around as usual, but he wasn't making any nasty comments that he usually did. He continued to glare at Harry, but this was the most peaceful Potions lesson Harry had ever had.

He had just finished adding the Demiguise hair when he heard he heard Snape behind him. "Potter, I do not know how you managed to get yourself into my class, but you make one mistake and I will make sure you will not be back.

Harry pretended that he couldn't hear Snape at all; he couldn't afford to make problems for Snape. Maybe if he ignored Snape, he would be left alone. Sure enough, Snape stalked away after a few moments. Harry breathed a quiet sigh of relief as he mixed his potion carefully.

Harry checked the board to see how far his potion was coming; he was glad to see that he had gotten it to be silver. He glanced beside and saw the Hermione's was a few shades lighter. He continued mixing and his potion went lighter, but not as much as Hermione's.

Before long, Snape ordered them to stop. "Bottle your potions for me to mark them. Clean up and make sure everything is spotless or you will be severely punished."

He carefully bottled his Invisibility Potion and corked it. He carried it up and placed it on Snape's desk with everyone else. Snape looked at the potion sample with dark eyes. He looked like he wanted to dismiss the sample and fail Harry, or smash it. Luckily for Harry, he didn't do any of these, and Harry went back to clean up.

The bell rang not too long after, but not before Snape gave them homework: 3 and a half feet on the proper way to make the Invisibility Potion and the proper way to use it. Harry was just happy to be out of the dungeons and away from Snape.

"That was a nice change, wasn't it?" Hermione commented. "He wasn't making any comments that he usually did in the last five years."

"Not out load," Harry replied before he could stop himself.

Hermione gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

Harry sighed. "He just made some rude comments to me, nothing unusual."

"There must be some reason," Hermione replied, "that he's still giving you such a hard time. It can't be just because of your dad."

Harry felt his insides squirm at that. "Well... Actually, it can." Reluctantly, he told Hermione about Snape's Pensive and what he saw inside. What James did to Snape all those years ago, how Lily had hated James, about everything.

Hermione was staring at Harry with wide eyes. "Is that why Professor Snape wouldn't give you anymore Occlumency lessons?"

All Harry could do was nod.

"Well, you shouldn't have looked into his Pensive," Hermione stated, yet she wasn't stern in saying that. "But it must have been hard to face that side of your father, wasn't it?"

Again, he nodded.

"Well, people sometimes act a little less mature when they're young, and they can make stupid mistakes." Here she smiled at Harry. "But I'm sure he changed when you got older. I mean, him and your mum did get together in the end."

"Sirius and Professor Lupin said much the same thing."

"Is that why you wanted to talk to Sirius in Umbridge's office?" She received an affirmative answer. "You could have told us about it."

"It wasn't easy," Harry argued. "Learning all that about my dad was-"

"I understand Harry," Hermione interrupted. "I mean, I wish you had said something, but..." she suddenly hugged Harry. It was very quick, and she let go a few seconds after, but it had still shocked Harry. "It's okay, don't let Professor Snape get to you."

"Yeah, thanks," Harry said in a daze.

Hermione smiled and checked her watch; her expression turned panic. "Oh no! We have to hurry or we'll be late for Herbology!" She clutched her book bad tighter and took off at a run. Harry followed at a more slower pace, looking very confused.

'What just happened?'

* * *

Herbology wasn't to bad; they got to tend to some of the more dangerous plants; Neville being able to prune his the fastest. And now they were off the lunch.

"We better get to the Great Hall soon," Ron was complaining. "I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff!"

"Don't let Buckbeak hear you say that," Harry replied, amused.

"Honestly Ron, how can you be so hungry?" Hermione demanded. "Breakfast wasn't that long ago; why do you eat so much?"

"I'm a growing boy who needs plenty of nourishment," Ron stated, sounding very much like Hermione.

Harry smiled as Ron and Hermione got into yet another argument. He was so glad that some things would never change.

They had just past the threshold to the Entrance Hall when they heard a very familiar, and very unwelcome voice.

"So Potter, I hear you're finally cleaning up your act."

Malfoy was coming up behind them, a smirk threatening to break his face; Harry really didn't like the look in his eyes.

"What do you mean Malfoy?" Harry asked cautiously.

Malfoy went on like Harry hadn't even spoken. "I mean, you still have to ditch the Mudblood and those poor, pathetic Weasleys; but at least you're taking a step in the right direction."

Ron glared at Malfoy, but Hermione kept a firm hold on the back of his robes. Harry gritted his teeth. "Are you actually going to tell me what you're babbling about?"

"You put down that filthy mutt that you owned." Malfoy's eyes glittered coldly. "What in the world possessed you to even go near a beast like that. Rabid, disgusting creature it was. Good to see you actually have some common sense."

Red was all Harry saw; the blood pounding in his ears. He really wanted to reach for his wand and curse the idiot to hell and back. Hermione's frantic whispers to not do something was barely heard. No one could talk about Sirius like that; especially not the blond haired, mini Death Eater.

Hermione grabbed Harry's shoulder. "Please down Harry, don't do something stupid." She glared at Malfoy. "Why don't you shove off Malfoy?! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

By now, there was a crowd gathered around them, whispers breaking out like wildfire. Malfoy smirked harder, if that was possible. "What's the matter Granger? Afraid Potter will do the same to you?"

Harry opened his mouth to angrily retort, when... "Alright, what's going on here?"

Professor Shurcliff was walking toward them, his long hair in a lose ponytail, his robes billowing behind him.

Malfoy put on his mock innocent look. "Absolutely nothing Professor. We were just talking, and they got angry for no reason."

"I'll bet," Shurcliff said dryly. He looked at Malfoy's smiling face to Harry and Ron's scowls, and to Hermione's frown. He sighed.

"Okay, so that'll be ten points from Slytherin for extremely degrading comments toward fellow students," Malfoy's smiled turned to one of shock, "and twenty points for deliberately lying to a teacher."

"But... I..." Malfoy sputtered.

"And if you don't get out of my sight in the next ten seconds, you'll be having detention with me later tonight." He gave Malfoy an extremely cold look that stopped the blond's mutterings. Malfoy fled the Hall as quickly as possible.

With a sigh, Shurcliff turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry had calmed and was staring up at the professor with mild shock. The professor stared at them for a moment before smiling.

"Well, I must say I'm proud that you didn't rise to his bait. Five points to the boys for not fighting, and ten points to you miss, for keeping a cool head." Their mouths dropped open. Shurcliff started to chuckle.

"Well, off to the Great Hall with you. Teenagers need to eat you know." Whistling a random tune, he strode off to said hall for some lunch.

The students, all of whom had been deathly silent, began whispering intensely. Ron turned to his friends, his mouth starting to close.

"Did... he just take points from Slytherin, and give points to us?"

Harry nodded dumbly.

Hermione, who had recovered first, smothered down her hair. "He did Ron. You still think he's Snape in disguise?"

"I'm not to sure," Ron replied.

Harry stared at the door where Professor Shurcliff had left. Who was this guy? And why did Harry feel like it was extremely important to find out?


End file.
